Dear Agony
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: "I don't think she can feel it." "Feel what?" "Anything."  Rated t for Child abuse, alcohol and drug abuse, cussing, selfharm.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story for Haven... love the show so much. Have this posted over on DeviantArt as well.**

* * *

><p>Jordon sighed, looking out the window of the green SUV. They were moving, according to her mom, thanks to her. A good 1,300 miles from her home in Illinois, away from the small band of friends she had managed to make at the school, who had come to accept her and her 'gifts'.<br>To a small town in Maine, named Haven. She just knew two good things would come out of the move, 1) the heat wouldn't be sickenly hot during the summer, so she wouldn't be puking her guts out when summer hit like she did in Elmwood, and 2) she loved lobster, so she could probably go out and catch it herself. But also what terrified her was the fact it was a SMALL town, so she probably wouldn't find anyone who accepted her the way Annika, Joey, Mick, Nathan, and John had back in Elmwood. When she went to Farmington (for half a year) Mick was the ONLY one she could find, and Haven barely bigger than the farming community ten miles south of her hometown.  
>The music blared in her ears, drowning out the noise of her mom and dad. Well Lisa and Austin, her 'parents'.<br>She was adopted, since her mother died when she was 6, killed in a car accident, and no one knew who her father was. Austin was her biological mom's best friend, and Jordon's godfather. Everyone would know that Jordon wasn't their blood daughter, since both Austin and Lisa were blond, and Jordon had blue-black hair; Lisa was white with green eyes, Austin was Asian with hazel eyes, Jordon was Mohawk indian, with red or pale blue eyes depending on her mood; and Jordon easily passed them in height at the age of 16, being 6'1".

_I have nothing left to give  
>I have found the perfect end<br>You remain to make it hurt  
>Disappear into the dirt<br>Carry me to heaven's arms  
>Light the way and let me go<br>Take the time to take my breath  
>I will end where I began...<br>And I will find the enemy within  
>'Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin...<br>Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Dear Agony...  
>Dear Agony<br>Just let go of me  
>Suffer slowly<br>Is this the way it's got to be?  
>Don't bury me<br>Faceless enemy  
>I'm so sorry<br>Is this the way it's gotta be?  
>Dear Agony...<br>Leave me alone  
>Somewhere far beyond this world,<br>I feel nothing anymore...  
>Dear Agony<br>Just let go of me  
>Suffer slowly<br>Is this the way it's got to be?  
>Don't bury me<br>Faceless enemy  
>I'm so sorry<br>Is this the way it's gotta be?  
>Dear Agony...<br>I feel nothing anymore..._

She soon saw the town, well, part of the town. And the images she had seen made Haven look smaller than it really was.  
>They pulled into the driveway of a nice two story white house, with a yellow one story house to the left and a rustic brown two story house to the right. Jordon hopped out of the back of the SUV, the cage of her pet snake, Valda, in her hands.<br>Valda was a Black Racer, and besides her 4 month old black lab, Crowley, her favorite pet. Crowley jumped out behind her, a black duffle bag in his mouth. Jordon had manged to train him fairly well in the first three months she had him, though he still had a tendency to lick new people he liked.  
>Lisa unlocked the front door, walking in first, then Jordon walked in with Valda in her hands and Crowley behind her. They walked up the stairs, looking for an empty room to put her stuff down in. Jordon finally found one, at the end of the hall way. It was painted black, with one window facing towards the ocean. There were cherry heardwood floors like the rest of the house had, a walk in closet, and was rather spacious. She set Valda's cage down on the floor, letting the two foot long snake out. He was only about 7 months old so he still had a lot of growing to do, Jordon guessed that he would be about 6 foot long by the time he was fully grown. She went back down to move to the rest of her stuff into her new room, the next week she would start at Haven High School.<p> 


	2. Two Months & Fuck load of coffee later

**This part is one of the three things that inspired this fic. Me and one of the twins drinking coffee out of a 32oz Caseys cup half an hour before school started XD it was good coffee. I'm sorry for how OOC Duke is during part of this, as I'm not fully able to write Duke yet. I will do my best though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months later:<strong>  
>"Jordon! Jordon! Hicks I'll pour hot coffee down your shirt if you don't wake the fuck up!" Deaven yelled in Jordon's ear, jolting the other teen's head off her desk. She wiped the dried drool off her face before standing up and jumping over the desk, landing next to her friend. "Finally, been trying to wake you for the past 30-ish minutes. You know how much I hate detention."<br>Jordon rolled her eyes as they walked out of the classroom, heading towards the exit of Haven High. "You know the hot coffee wouldn't have worked. By the way did you get mine?" Jordon asked the African-American. Deaven handed her a 32 oz cup of coffee. "Thank you. This'll get me through the rest of the day."  
>"Where are you going first?" Deaven asked.<br>Jordon gulped down the hot coffee, being able to taste the suger. "The Gray Gull, I think," Jordon told her as the fridged fall air hit the two. Deaven pulled her jacket closer to her body as they walked through Haven.  
>Jordon had learned she wasn't the only person with special 'gifts'. Deaven was one of them, being able to duplicate herself, how she had gotten coffee for Jordon pretty much everytime they had detention together. One of her other friends, Caleb, had hypersensitive senses. About three other of their friends were what people called 'troubled'. And her mother was apparently born in this town before her family moved to Elmwood.<br>Jordon extended her black wolf tail (it was part of one of her 'gifts' being able to take on an animals feature, living or extinct, she prefered wolves' tails, snakes' fangs, sometimes a New World Monkey's tail when her hands were full) and sighed. "Dude what is with you and wolf tails?"  
>"Caleb is convinced my father was a werewolf," Jordon laughed, gulping down more coffee as they walked down the street. The taller girl didn't care if people stared at her in this town for her tail, or her hair, tattoos, pericings, or the way she dressed, not after what happened that first week she was there. And the reason her and Jayson were friends.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Your daughter is damned," the Rev told Austin as the three (Jordon being dragged along) left the church. "Next time you come here, do not wear that shirt."<br>Jordon looked down at the black t-shirt she was wearing, which in large bold red letters read: **'Fuck God, My Ass Prays to Hades'**. "You know there is such thing as freedom of speech, freedom of expression," Jordon hissed at the Reverend, a smile on her face. "Freedom of relgion. So if you wanna say I'm damned, go ahead and say it to my face. See what happens to you."  
>"You are damned," the old man told her.<br>With the pleasant smile still plastered to her face, Jordon pulled her fist back, and let it fly, hitting the guy square in the face. The sastisfing _crunch_ filled her ears, before she spun around and walked away; made it to the first house before she burst out laughing uncontrolablly. "Hey, are you the girl who just slugged the Rev. in the face?" A boy, around her age, light brunette hair, a tan that made him look Mexican, though he was obviously white, and gorgous gray-green eyes.  
>"Yeah, that's me," Jordon manged to say inbetween heavy intakes of breath. "Jordon Hicks. Just moved here last Wensday."<br>"Jayson Wells, so patron god's Hades?" He asked pointing at her t-shirt. Jordon nodded. "Me too."  
>"I think we're going to be great friends Jayson," Jordon laughed as they walked down the street.<em>

* * *

><p>Jordon was grinning by the time they reached The Gray Gull. "I gotta go, call me and tell me how it goes!" Deaven yelled at her as she headed the other direction.<br>"I will!" Jordon yelled back before walking into the not so crowded resteraunt. She could easily tell who Duke was.  
>Duke walked up to the teenager, "Can I help you kid?"<br>"You have a job opening? Because I really need one and don't want to walk all over town looking for a job," She told him, sighing as she chugged down the rest of the coffee. "I can do odd jobs, cook-ish, I'll work as long as I can and take whatever pay I get."  
>Duke looked at her. "Sure, when can you start?"<br>"Now," Jordon told him. "Whadda ya need done?"  
>"Few boxes in the back need moved, you can start with that," Duke told her. Jordon nodded and headed to the back.<p> 


	3. Food, blood, and Coffee

**WARNING. GRAPHIC-ISH CHILD ABUSE.**

* * *

><p>"I got a job," Jordon told Deaven over the phone. She sat on her bed, petting Valda, while leaning against the wall.<br>"Where?" Her friend asked eagerly.  
>"Gray Gull," Jordon replied as Valda coiled around her arm. "Just odd jobs really, but Duke's paying me."<br>Jordon knew what her friend was going to say next, and resisted the strong urge to quote her sarcasticly. "I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that fine piece of ass you now call your boss," Deaven told her. Jordon had heard this almost every day the group was at the docks and Duke happened to pass by. Caleb, Jayson, and Jordon were all very concerned about their friends mental health. Though Jordon agreed with Deaven, Jordon wasn't as overly obsessed with him as she was.  
>"I know Deaven, I know, everyone knows, hell I think even Duke knows," Jordon told her friend. "I got to go, see ya tomorrow, don't forget the coffee."<br>"Do I ever?" Was the last thing Jordon heard before she ended the call and shoved the phone into the draw of her bedside table.  
>Crowley was currently pacing in front of his owner's closet, nervous. Jordon knew why, and let Valda slither over to the dog, both of them hiding in the closet as the door of Jordon's room slammed open, and her 'mom' stepped in. Jordon couldn't tell if she was sober or not, she just knew what was coming next, and stood up.<br>The shorter woman had beaten Jordon since her mother had died, claiming that it was her fault she was an orphan. Sometimes the bastard would be drunk, most times though, she was stone cold sober. Austin knew about it but just turned the other cheek.  
>The Native American learned to block out the words, focusing on something else while it happened, because it's not like she could feel it or anything. She just <em>knew<em> it was happening.  
>Jordon heard the fracture on one of her ribs break a little more when Lisa hit her the first time. There would be brusies, maybe cuts, but she could handle those. What really worried her was broken body parts, because that would require going into a hospital, and they asked questions at hospitals.<br>She was shoved to the ground, a foot conecting with her thigh. There were going to be brusies the next day, Jordon knew it. She did't notice the blood until it was pooling under her. Lisa, apparently done with Jordon for now, left the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Valda and Crowley came out of the closet, helping their owner stand up. "Thanks," she whispered to them, sighing as she pulled off her now blood stained t-shirt and bra, changing into a red bra and tanktop. She mopped up the blood with another shirt and put them in the basket that would find its way to the basement.  
>Jordon fell down on her bed, pulling her iPod out and put the ear buds in.<p>

_Bang bang go the coffin nails  
>Like a breath, exhaled then gone forever<br>It seems like just yesterday  
>How did I miss the red flags raise?<br>Think back to the days we left  
>We brave these bitter storms together<br>Brought to his knees he cried  
>But on his feet he died<em>

_What god would deal a heart?  
>And what god drove us apart?<br>What god could..._

_Make it stop  
>Let this end 18 years pushed to the ledge<br>It's come to this  
>A weightless step<br>On the way down, singing  
>Whoah, oh...<em>

_Bang bang from the closet walls  
>The schoolhouse halls<br>The shotgun's loaded  
>Push me and I'll push back<br>I'm done asking, I demand  
>From the nation under god<br>I feel its love like a cattleprod  
>I'm born free, but still they hate<br>I'm born me, no, I can't change_

_It's always darkest just before the dawn  
>So stay awake with me<br>Let's prove them wrong_

_Make it stop  
>Let this end 18 years pushed to the ledge<br>It's come to this  
>A weightless step<br>On the way down, singing  
>Whoah, oh...<em>

_The cold river, wash him away  
>But how could we forget<br>The cavalries of candles  
>But not their tongues<br>And too much blood has fallen from the wrist  
>Of the children shamed for those they chose to kiss?<br>Who will rise to stop the blood?  
>We're calling for, insisting on<br>A different beat, yeah, a brand new song_

_Make it stop  
>Let this end<br>This life chose me  
>I'm not lost in sin<br>I'm proud I stand  
>Of who I am<br>I plan of going on living_

_Make it stop  
>Let this end<br>All these years pushed to the ledge  
>I'm proud I stand<br>Of who I am  
>I plan to go on living<em>

Jordon slowly closed her eyes, woundering if this was the night she would finally die.

* * *

><p>Caleb climbed in through Jordon's window. The smell of dried blood was overpowering, and Caleb knew Jordon had been beaten again. He was the only one who knew, and he had promised Jordon not to tell anyone. "Jordon, wake up," Caleb whispered when he took the ear bud out of Jordon's ear. Any other day he would have screamed in her ear, but he was sweet and didn't. Jordon sighed, opening her eyes, then slapped him on his face, like he was an annoying alarm clock. "Hey, time to get up." She sighed and swung her legs off the bed. "Want me to fix you up before we go to school?" Jordon nodded, standing up. She took off her tanktop and Caleb nearly lost his temper there and then. "Son of a bitch." Jordon didn't say anything as he stitched up the wounds, using floss and whiskey. Jordon nodded in thanks as she got dressed. "Doesn't that hurt?"<br>"Can't feel it," Jordon told him as she put her Converse on. She grabbed her phone and shoved it in her hoodie pocket before climbing out the window, and grabbing the tree outside her window. Caleb followed her out and they both landed on their feet after falling about eight feet down. Thankfully the two of them were over six foot tall, so it wasn't really a long fall. "You know this Caleb, I can't feel anything."  
>They walked in slience until they met up with Deaven a few houses down. They both took a cup from her, needing the caffine to last through the rest of the day. "Dude I want some cookies for some reason..." Jordon said a few minutes after she took her first gulp of coffee. "Maybe some browines. Or a donut. And my cousins pumpkin bread, now that was good stuff to have with coffee."<br>"When was the last time you ate Jordon?" Caleb asked her coriously.  
>"Um, last week," Jordon told them. Deaven and Caleb looked at her in concern. "What? I'ma get lunch today, just haven't felt like eating lately."<br>Caleb put his arm on her shoulders and Jordon swore she could feel his body heat through the fabric of her hoodie. "You need to eat sweetheart."  
>"Next time you call me sweetheart I will throw your ass out my window," Jordon hissed at him.<p> 


	4. Probably Needs Some Damn Coffee

**Duke's wife needs to leave or die. I hate her so! Nathan must be so crushed.**

* * *

><p>Jordon was wrapped up in a towel and maybe three blankets. Her hair was plastered to her head and her clothes were clinging to her small body. Dylan sat next to her, also wrapped in towels and blankets, only he was still shivering. She didn't understand why they were on the beach in the freezing cold while they fished Caleb out of the ocean. She wrapped her arms around Dylan, who was refered to as the human heater, because that's what he was. She couldn't feel the cold but her fingers were slowly turning blue. Nathan Wuronos, Cheif of Police at Haven PD, pulled Caleb out of the ocean, and put him down next to Jordon and Dylan. Audrey Parker, the Cheif's partner, quickly wrapped the freezing boy in towels and blankets. "We need to get them back to the station before they freeze to death," Audrey told Nathan, assuming that the three couldn't hear them talking.<br>"Good idea, I think the girl's starting to develope hypothermia," Nathan whispered back. They helped the soaking wet kids up, taking them back to the blue truck parked up on the side of the street.  
>"Pppuuuuttt Ddddylllaan iin tthhe middddllle," Jordon studdered, not knowing how cold she really was until she spoke. "Ttrrruusssttt mmmmee." Nathan picked her up (which was a little awkward considering she was just as tall as him) and put her in the seat behind his. Audrey helped Dylan and Caleb climb in the other side, where both Jordon and Caleb clung to Dylan, trying to get as much body heat off of him as possible. The truck's doors slammed shut and Nathan cranked up the heat, making Caleb sigh a little.<br>"What happened back there?" Audrey asked Jordon, who seemed to be the only one who could talk.  
>Jordon tried to remember what had happened before her body went into shock from hitting the cold water from the cliff above. Everything was still a little fuzzy. "III dddoonnn'ttt rreeememmmbbber," she studdered out again. Audrey nodded then turned around, staring at the road. Jordon stared down at her fingers, which were slowly regaining their normal color. Dylan's head was currently laying in the crook of her neck, his breath ragged. Her eyes shut for a minute and she tried to remember what had happened earlier that day, before the storm started to set in. But all she could remember is having Nathan's arm wrapped around her waist and him pulling her to shore.<br>A few minutes later she heard the engine cut off and the driver's door slam shut. The door next to her opened up and she was lifted up. "III ccaann wwaallkk yyaa kknnooww," Jordon growled at Nathan. Truefully she didn't know if she could or not. She had been in the near freezing longer than Caleb and Dylan, and thanks to the fact she was already numb there was no knowing how bad her legs were. Nathan let her down, only to catch her a second later when her legs gave out under her.  
>"You were saying?" He asked her as he picked the girl up again.<br>"Aaassssbbbutttt," Jordon growled at him as they walked into the cop shop. Jordon found herself in a chair when Audrey helped Caleb and Dylan inside, and sat them down next to her. Nathan wrapped his jacket around her, taking the soaking wet blankets and towel from her. Jordon's hands were still shaking as she wrapped it closer to her, smelling the mix of random scents: Audrey's, Duke's, Jordon's, Caleb and Dylan's; a dog, pitbull, 3 months old, male; coffee, and others. "Ddooo yyyaa oowwnn aa ddog?"  
>"Pitbull puppy, about 3 months old, his name's Seether," Nathan told her.<br>"Gggooodd bbandd," Jordon said, one of their songs started to run through her head as she leaned it on Dylan's shoulder and shut her eyes.

* * *

><p>Three hours later Dylan and Caleb had left, leaving only Jordon there, with Nathan. "You need a place to stay? Since your parentes aren't answering their phones," Nathan asked Jordon, who had gotten a change of clothes from Deaven when she had come in a few seconds. He was geeting ready to head home.<br>Jordon still had a slight studder when she spoke, "Ssure Chief."  
>"The Chief was my dad, call me Nathan," he told her as he helped her up. Jordon's legs didn't give out, thank Hades, as they walked out to his truck. "So when did you move here?"<br>"About three, four months ago," she said, looking out the window into the darkness. "From Illinois."  
>"Not many people move up here," he replied, trying to keep some form of conversation going.<br>Jordon shrugged, "I get sick during the summer when it gets too hot, and this seemed like a good place to live. Doesn't get too hot during the summer. Plus I love lobster, and when I swim things tend to attack me."  
>"So you get free lobster," Nathan laughed. "Now I see why you work for Duke." A smug grin pulled across her face as they pulled into a driveway.<br>The house was nice, two stories, white, wrap around porch. She hopped out, nearly slipping when she hit a patch of packed snow wrong. Jordon caught the door handle before she could land on her ass. "You really need to salt your driveway," Jordon suggested as she shut the door and carefully made her way to the house.  
>Nathan unlocked the door for her and she stepped inside, searching for a light switch. The light blinded her for a few moments as Nathan shut the door behind them. "Up the stairs three doors on your right is the guest room, feel free to use as many blankets as you need." Jordon nodded and found her way to the guest room, buring herself under a bunch of blankets, then falling asleep, still wearing Nathan's jacket.<p> 


	5. Awkward Morning Coffe

**The beginning of the Nathan/Jordon scene is suppose to be incredibly awkward. I swear I meant for it to be like that. And I have proof Duke and Nathan are together, just how absolutely crushed Nathan looked when Duke was hit. Also random fact I LOVE, I have a guy at my school who looks like Duke! Gotee/soulpatch thingy and all! Even the height! From far away he really looks like Duke, get closer though not so much, but still it's awesome! Wounder if he watched Haven... *looks like I'm thinking hard but really just having filthy Nuke daydream*. Also though I never saw the episode: YES EVI'S DEAD!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Jordon woke up disorented. She didn't know where she was until the memories from the previous day came rushing back. There was a pitbull laying on top of her, his face buried into the blankets. "He doesn't do that to anyone but me you know," Nathan's voice startled her as she pet the black dog. "You were having a nightmare. Do you sleepwalk?"<br>"Not normally, why?" Jordon asked him.  
>"You came into my room around 3 in the morning, woke me up and asked 'Can I sleep with you Dad?'" Nathan explained. Jordon didn't know why in the name of Hades she would call Nathan dad, even when she was sleep walking.<br>"Sorry Nathan, I didn't mean to wake you up," she whispered. She was still trying to figure out why the hell she called him dad.  
>"It's fine," Nathan told her. "Got about 4 feet of snow, so your stuck here for today." Jordon swung her legs off of the bed (making Seether whimper a little bit), and stood up, popping multiple parts of her body. "You want some coffee?"<br>"You sure you have enough?" Jordon questioned. "Takes about fifty cups to keep my ass up for two hours." Nathan laughed a little bit as they walked down to the kitchen, which errily reminded Jordon of the one back in Elmwood. Well the one at her mom's house, her real mom. She sat down at the table, where she started to scratch Seether behind his ears. "Hope Deaven passed out at my house, that way Crowley and Valda get taken care of."  
>"Crowley and Valda?" Nathan asked raising an eyebrow. He set a cup of coffee infront of Jordon.<br>She nodded in thanks. "My black lab and my pet snake," She explained then took a gulp of her coffee. Nathan nodded.  
>"What's your name exactly, didn't happen to catch it back at the sation."<br>"Jordon Hicks. My mom lived here before she moved to Elmwood," there was sadness in Jordon's voice when she talked about her mom.  
>"Hicks? Your mom would happen to be Stevie Hicks?"<br>"She was."  
>Nathan could hear the sorrow plaging her voice, "Was?"<br>Jordon stared down at her coffee. "She died in a car crash when I was six," Jordon whispered, blinking back tears. "I was with her, uh, she died on the spot, I was in the ICU for a week before they transfered my to Chicago, doctors up there said I wouldn't have made it if the piece of our trunk had gone any deeper into my chest."  
>"I'm sorry Jordon," Nathan told her, his voice almost breaking as he remembered his time with Jordon's mom. Jordon just shrugged and drank her coffee, blinking back tears. "So you live with your dad?"<br>She shook her head. "Don't know who he is, not sure if he's from Haven or Elmwood, or Farmington, or where ever. Nah, I live with mom's friends from Elmwood, my uncles weren't really around much, and my grandparents died up here, but I'm sure you already knew that one," she explained to him her eyes turning a really pale hazel color, mirroring Nathan's.  
>His brow furrowed, "I thought you had red eyes."<br>"They change colors, mostly red or really really pale blue. Sometimes really liquid gold color, they rarely go back to the bright hazel I was born with," she told him, looking out the window.  
>"There're that color now," Nathan told her.<br>Jordon stared at Nathan. "Wow, that's new," she whispered before drinking more of her coffee. "So what about your family?"  
>"My dad died a few months back, he was the police chief before me. My mom died when I was about your age," Nathan explained to the young girl. "My biological father was in jail for 25 years for murdering a family, then my dad accidently killed him."<br>"Sorry, must suck," Jordon told him before scratching Seether's head and staring out the window.


	6. No Coffee

**SORRY FOR DROPPING OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH. Forgive moi please? I've been busy with high school. I know it's not an excuse but please live with it. I'ma try to update as many of my stories as I can during Xmas break (which I'm sad to say is less than 2 weeks long, so it might not be sucessful in that promise) so I shall (hopefully) be back with more. And I'ma make this Christmas themed, because that episode was awesome. We'll find out a little bit bout what happened two chapters ago too. I also has a Twitter specially for my FF account... yeah ima loser but follow ReapersCurseFF there will be updates posted whenever. And Duke and Nathan so shoulda kissed under the misletoe. Apperently Haven's writers ship Nuke as well.  
>I own the Dark Surviors series BTW...<strong>

* * *

><p>Deaven laughed as Jordon shook the snow off her. "Heading out again after this?" She asked.<br>The Native American nodded, grabbing a hot chocolate and chugging it down. "Off to the Grey Gull now, Duke called and told me I left my homework there," Jordon told her, opening the door and stepping into the snow again. Haven was beautiful covered in snow. Neither Farmington nor Elmwood were this beautiful, and they were pretty spectacular covered in white powder.  
>The Atlantic wasn't frozen, but it looked like it was. The Grey Gull was lit up by Christmas lights (most of which she put up) making it look a little worse than usual. Jordon never did like Christmas lights or decerations, not just because she hated what they did to the once great pagan holiday, because her mother said that her father gave her the necklace Jordon wore on her neck.<br>It was a black pentagram with a red and blue stone set in the center. Carved into the ring around the outside were the intials: S.K.H., N.T.W., and D.J.C. Jordon didn't know who the other two were but S.K.H. was her mom. Stevie Kayla Hicks.  
>Jordon opened the door, to be greated by Duke, dressed as Santa, with a tree set up in the corner. "Really Duke? Really?"<br>"Yout mom loved this when she lived in town," Duke told her, smiling. Jordon rolled her eyes. "Of course we can't watch Christmas movies unless we go to Wuornos' place, and I don't think he'd appeceate me being in his house."  
>The teenager sat down across from Duke, who put a small box wrapped in black wrapping paper. Jordon sighed and tore through it, finding the full "Millennium Series" inside, written in Greek and Japanesse. A smile danced across her lips. "Thanks Duke, I wanted these. I'm guessing smuggled?<br>"I can't do anything nice and have it be legal can I?" Duke questioned offensively. Jordon wasn't buying it. "This was accutually legal, though, this one"— he dropped a red package on the table in front of her.— "is not."  
>Jordon smirked and pulled off the paper. The first in the Dark Surviors lay in her hands, published in Spainish. There was a nagging feeling as she stared at the cover.<br>There was a hazy moment, and she was flung into the past.

* * *

><p><em>Jordon laughed as she walked along the road with Kyle. "Dude come on, Duke would totally win that fight," She told him.<br>"No, Nathan would kick Duke's ass," Kyle told her._

_The branches whipped across her face leaving tiny cuts on her face. She was close to the edge of the cliff, and she'd have to dive to escape. The salt water breeze hit her nose as she jumped over the ledge. The Native American saw a flash of dark hair before she sank under the cold ocene._

* * *

><p>"Jordon!" Duke snapped her out of the hazy memory. "You ok?"<br>She nodded, "Yeah, uh thanks for these Duke. I got to go. I'll be in for work tuesday morning." Jordon turned around, hearing Duke say 'okay' before she exited the building.


End file.
